Walk this Wall
by RAMI-ZenigataPWNS
Summary: Canada, for an unknown reason, is walking along a high wall. Other nations are determined to get him down!


Aha, I found I still had this in my documents after writing it for the Kink Meme like, a year ago I bet. A year and three days ago to be exact. Weird. Anyways, just a little comedy Gen fic about Canada getting some attenion Via a wall.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own Hetalia, I can't really read or write Japanese, so it'd kinda be fail.

* * *

"Good lord boy! Get down from there boy! What in the world do you think you are doing?!" England called up to the other blonde. Canada didn't seem to hear him, as he walked along the top of the wall, humming softly to himself. The blonde boy's arms were stretched out for balance, and a smile was on his face. This was compared to the raging - and probably concerned- man on the ground. Arthur looked as though steam was about to come out his ears. France was beside him, cheering the other nation on, probably just to piss England off. On top of the wall, balancing on his perilous path, Canada's smile grew. It was hilarious really, the way they were over reacting, he was fine, really.

"_Calme-toi_, he'll be fine! And if he is not…" France shrugged with a smile, watching Arthur's face contort in rage. If it hadn't been for the Frenchmen, England wouldn't have been so worked up in the first place. He had continually went from encouraging the boy, to England sad attempts at fathering him. Cheering to criticizing. In all, he was just pissing the other nation off.

"Whats going on?" Another blonde asked, as America joined the pair. He spotted his little brother walking along the top of the high fence, raising an eyebrow accordingly. What in the world was he doing up there? America was even more lost when he looked to France and England for an explanation. England looked about ready to rip off France's head, while France was happily cheering the Canadian along. Figuring he wouldn't get any logical answers from them, he called up to the other nation.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!?" But much to his frustration, the Canadian didn't reply. This wasn't like Canada, usually the other was soft as a hamburger bun to him. America frowned, pondering the other's actions, while resisting the urge to climb up and talk to him. He tired again, "hey! C'mon! Answer me! What are you doing up there?" Again the other was met by silence, and his eyebrow twitched. Canada ignoring him? Canada ignoring England and France too? What was going on here.

It was sometime later, and Canada was still walking along the wall, he hadn't realized he had drawn a crowd, until he nearly fell. He heard a collective gasp, and a few disappointed awes, when he didn't fall.  
"What is America doing up there?" Japan asked England, who's face was not longer red with rage. The man, who had been aptly watching the Canadian, turned to the other nation.

"It's not America. It's Canada, for whatever bloody reason, he went up there, and won't come down." He said, loud enough for the others in the quickly forming crowd to hear. Whispers spread like wildfire, concerned -and not so concerned- voices spreading along the message. Most of the people in the crowd needed to actually look at America, and then at Canada a couple times, before they could distinguish the difference.

"But I though Canadians were cowardly people!" Someone cried out.

"No, that's Italians!" N Italy proclaimed proudly, waving his macaroni decorated white flag.

"Are you sure that is Canada? Surely he wouldn't do anything so risky!"

"Did you know I invented Canadians?"

"Someone should really get him down before he hurts himself, right?"

The blonde on the wall nearly lost his composure as he heard the other talk. He was so close to laughing, but he kept on humming, putting on foot in front of another. He hummed his anthem, peacefully enjoying being the center of attention, until a rock whizzed by his head. Canada didn't look down to see who it was, but his step faltered slightly. He had to take a step back, before regaining his balance.

"Why did you do THAT!?" A called out angrily in the crowd, a few unamused whispers going through the crowd.

"I was trying to get him down, so he doesn't fall off an hurt himself!" The other voice argued back, a few agreeing whispers ran through the crowd.

This. Was. Bad.

They were going to throw rocks at him!? What were they thinking?! Canada took in a deep breathe, before humming again, walking forward. He tried to ignore the rocks, and the cries of protest that came from the crowd. Again, he ignored it when the crowd got more set on bringing him down. The blonde nearly fell, shaking off a hand that had grasped his ankle.

He was nearing the final bars of his tune, and the end of the wall, and none too soon. Out of the corner of his eye, he stopped a ladder being propped up against the wall.

Had they all gone mad? Seriously! He was on a wall, and he was fine. He balance was better than most people's, and he hadn't fallen yet. And yet, they were treating it as if he was in some life threatening position. He heard a few voices of reason trickling around, but they were all but drowned out by everyone else.

Canada reached the end of the wall, humming the final note as he jumped down. The Canadian walked away from the crowd, which was silent from shock. He pretended to not even see them, as he absent mindedly rubbed where a rock had struck him.

France shook his head, a grin still plastered on his face. He didn't think that the other nations would get so worked up about this. Throwing rocks, and getting ladders, all to save someone they barely gave the time of day! Not to mention someone who didn't need to he saved.

* * *

:] Hmm, I remember having fun writing this... I'd say I'd write more, but I already have like, all my stories to update. Oh well.


End file.
